


Snowflakes

by Ace_of_Spades_11



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad, Snow, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_Spades_11/pseuds/Ace_of_Spades_11
Summary: Someone once said each snowflake has one thats identical, and they must never be separated.---YEAH YEAH STANDARD WARNINGS ANTIS FUCK OFF
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 128





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh someone in the comments of my last work said they wanted a sad ending so I quickly wrote this for anyone who wants some angst. 
> 
> ...There's big brother Techno and Small Ranboo tho? Thats my apology.
> 
> This kinda sucks but I wrote it in less than an hour and isn't really a serious work of mine.

"Technoblade. Listen, I'm-"

Techno hadn't let Dream finish his sentence, looking at the man in front of him with a smile on his face. For once, his normally cold and bloodthirsty eyes betrayed his true emotions, filled with a sadness that Dream didn't want to see from his friend.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I knew you'd say this eventually. I'm happy if you are." Techno said with that same smile- no, those same blood red eyes that could be so cold and lifeless. But Dream could read them. 

"You… aren't. I know you're lying, Techno. Don't lie to me, please… Even if-"

Techno had interrupted him again, this time with actions rather than words. The man simply looked at the snow surrounding them, letting a snowflake fall into his hand as he considered his next words. Dream looked at him with a questioning stare, before he simply smiled and turned back to Dream.

"They say every snowflake is unique, and each is so delicate and beautiful." Techno let the snowflake fall from his hand as he continued. "But someone very close to me once said that each snowflake has only one that's identical, those two are meant to be together, they should never be separated. No matter how beautiful another snowflake is or where the wind takes them. I would never ruin the beauty you hold, and I will not separate you from the one whom you are meant to be with. For either would ruin what makes you as beautiful and untouchable as you are."

"Techno..? Please, it's okay! Even if I can't love you, I still want to be your friend! I don't have to love you to be your friend, right…? Just don't leave me alone like this!" Dream watched Techno turn away from him, hand on his sword as he watched the snow fall.

"Tell me, Dream. Did you ever love me?" Techno said, his voice turning cold in an instant. Dream thought for a moment. Techno never spoke of his attraction towards the other, but it was always incredibly obvious with the affection he would give Dream, as well as the friendliness he never showed to anyone but Philza, his adopted father. Dream never minded it, but he didn't dare return it.

"I did, I think. At times I could see it, myself loving you and caring for you the same way you did for me."

"Go back to George. He misses you, most likely. And don't come back. For as happy as it makes me to be able to give you affection all day and night, it only makes me fall deeper."

Dream felt himself tearing up as he witnessed the other, not a man he loved, but still a man he cared about, simply leave him in the snow. Dream looked at him as he walked back to his cottage, and Dream soon began walking towards the lands of the SMP.

He had a loving boyfriend and warm house to return to. Techno only had an empty house.

\---

Techno smiled as he sat next to the fireplace with a young boy, a child he'd found while travelling in the surrounding forests. In the past, Techno wasn't particularly fond of young children.

However he found himself incredibly lonely as years passed by. Philza had left to stay in the SMP, Dream no longer visited him. Of course he had many animals to keep him company, but it was nice to have the company of someone a bit more intelligent.

The 11 year old wasn't human, half hybrid and half… well, something, but he was like Techno's younger brother and Techno had been teaching him a lot about this world. From the details in combat to the delicate practice of making potions, the young boy learned quickly.

Techno enjoyed having Ranboo around, and Ranboo enjoyed his lessons and exploring the areas around the cottage.

But even so, Techno never forgot about Dream. He wouldn't ever forget Dream, as much as his heart would hurt to think of him. On the days Techno missed Dream the most, he'd shut himself into the cottage with Ranboo and they'd spend the day reading and writing.

On those days, Ranboo would eventually ask what's wrong and if he's okay, and Techno would smile and tell him stories. Stories about the masked man named Dream, and Ranboo would listen.

On one such day, Ranboo had asked if he could ever meet Dream.

Techno said he didn't know.

Ranboo, a year later, then asked if Techno had loved him.

Techno simply smiled and told him to go back to his book.

And while Techno had found a form of happiness in his cottage, Dream soon found himself in a downward spiral. 

George hated him now, Sapnap hated him too, Punz betrayed him and he didn't have any friends left. He'd walk and walk into the cold, seeing Techno's cottage. But he was too scared to ask for help from someone who he wanted to stay with, simply allowing himself to be buried away in the blizzard.

...A month later, Techno found the body of someone he loved. And he cried. 

Ranboo met the man Techno once loved that day. Ranboo cried as well.

For Techno was wrong. George wasn't the snowflake that matched Dream. It was Techno all along, and one had been destroyed as the price for their separation.

**Author's Note:**

> How do snowflakes freeze to death


End file.
